Magick and Psychic Skills Wiki
THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION ... Please Browse and Keep Checking.. it will be one of the Biggest we have ever done! Welcome to the Magick and Psychic Skills Wiki Have you ever wondered whether you have psychic Abilities? Ever wished you could do real magic? This is the WIKI Site for you! Learn how to test yourself and determine whether you have Paranormal Abilities and then learn how to apply those abilities to do some Real magick! Remember Magick is really Just Energy that exists all around us and even in us. It exists apart from Religion and you don't have to believe in Demons or Spirits for magic to work. Many Religions even incorporate magic in their rituals and some may call it 'spiritual or Divine gifts'. So join our WIKI and learn about what Real Magic is and see as we debug the many myths about Magick and the Paranormal! NEWEST STUFF.. Found up in the Blue Bar! ADDED New References -'The Sacred Texts Website' for rare and awesome ancient Texts, Magical Books of Solomon and lots of stuff! -'The Alchemy Website '''for everything to do with Alchemy. Alchemy and Magic overlap '''ADDED FREE Psychic Skills COURSE' -Playful Psychic COURSE Part 1: Playful Psychic, Preparation; by Skywind -Playful Psychic COURSE Part 2: Playful Psychic, Basic Skills; by Skywind -Playful Psychic COURSE Part 3: Playful Psychic, Advanced Skills; by Skywind -Playful Psychic COURSE Part 4: Playful Psychic, Appendix; by Skywind ADDED NEW ARTICLE * Getting Started in Magick 1... * Getting Started in Magick 2 * Getting Started in Magick 3... Real Magic is Energy * Getting Started in Magick 4... Moving on With Energy Magick * Getting Started in Magick 5... Magick and Religion * Getting Started in Magick 6... Magick and Religion: My Preference * Getting Started in Magick 7... Magick In Religion… Candle Magic? * Getting Started in Magick 8... Candle Magic Your First Spell LIVE CHAT IS NOW ENABLED.. you have to arrange with people when to meet someone there though. A LINK appears on the Right. WHAT OUR SITE IS ALL ABOUT! MAGIC is one of the world's most misunderstood topics. Most people dismiss it entirely as nonsense. I went through a period of trying to find myself and it was complicated because some things were controversial and even disagreed with my family religious beliefs. I finally realized some things were a matter of semantics, or terminology and exist across religious boundaries. Real magick is mostly energy and based on laws of Physics or Metaphysics. People thought gravity was magic until physics was able to explain that law. Real magic is defined as "the Science and Art of causing Change to occur in conformity with Will", including both "mundane" acts of will as well as ritual magic. So when we do anything conforming to the laws of physics (mundane or natural) we are also working with and performing magic. Skiing, Surfing, Skating, and riding a bicycle are all feats of magic. You weren't born able to do them like a baby seal can swim, but you were able to develop that latent skill. When we do some of these things we are controlling and manipulating the natural forces like Gravity and Centrifugal Force. Now Magic also deals with Metaphysics.. or higher physics. This is the invisible, intangible, and ethereal. here are realms of the afterlife, other dimensions, the astral planes (the supernatural). Metaphysical laws exist independent of religion just as physical laws do. Between the PHYSICAL and the METAPHYSICAL lies the PARANORMAL, and many people have latent undiscovered paranormal abilities. They may surface early in some children in the forms of higher IQ or specific 'talents' in music or mathematics. We simply label them Prodigies. People are born with 'natural talents' or abilities to work with both physical and metaphysical laws. It is said that man uses approximately 10% of his brain. Abilities above average are labeled paranormal or Psychic abilities and there is a long list of these starting with ESP. One of them, an Empath, is someone who can feel the emotions of others and experience what they feel. The share feelings but they do not read minds. That is called telepathy. There are many different paranormal abilities listed so far. You do not need to renounce Judaism, Christianity or Islam because you have a psychic gift. You can embrace your natural gifts and abilities as not conflicting with Monotheistic Religious Beliefs as long as they do not include interaction with dark supernatural forces of demons or deities. In fact nine supernatural abilities are mentioned in the Holy Bible book of First Corinthians as being acceptable for members of the Christian Church. The most common mentioned is Faith Healing, but there are eight others. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse